PERCY AND ANNABETH: A MOMENT OF REFLECTION
by BigBootyBaby
Summary: After Percy's and Annabeth's reunion at Camp Jupiter, they were sitting on the Argo II watching the camp and the stars when Annabeth decides to apologize for mistreating Percy during their early months of dating.


Summary: After Percy's and Annabeth's reunion at Camp Jupiter, they were sitting on the Argo II watching the camp and stars when Annabeth decides to apologize for mistreating Percy during their early months of dating.

**Percy and Annabeth: A Moment of Reflection**

"Percy?"

Annabeth and Percy were sitting off the port bow of the Argo II quietly watching the stars and Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was sitting comfortably in Percy's lap.

Percy nuzzled Annabeth's neck and inhaled her lemony scented hair and replies in a muffled voice, "Yeah". He pulled Annabeth closer. Percy was holding Annabeth tight as if he wasn't letting go.

Annabeth smiled. She was experiencing so many emotions right now. _She missed him so much_. There were so many sleepless nights where Annabeth thought of him constantly. She worried about him.

These past eight months were hard, but it also gave Annabeth time to reflect on the past when they were together all the time. He was her shadow and she was his. You never saw one without the other.

After leaving Camp Half-Blood at the end of the summer of Percy's 16th birthday, they began dating and a routine where she spent weekends with Percy and his family. Over the course of the weekend, Percy would go to Olympus with Annabeth to watch her work. At the time, Annabeth didn't realize that she focused a lot of her attention to her designs and plans. Working on the remodel of Olympus was pure joy and aggravation for Annabeth because of the gods and their many demands. The majority of all Annabeth's free time was spent literally working day and night, designing, drawing, and planning. Truly, when Annabeth analyzed her time with Percy, she took for granted that he would always be there for her. Percy, Annabeth mused to herself, her rock and main stay, but she sees now that these moments with him and in his arms should be cherished. There are no guarantees in life, especially for a demigod. The life expectancy of a demigod is the age of 16. They are approaching their 17th year in a few more months, provided they live that long, and going to war again to save the gods from destruction. The life of a demi-god is hard and there is no reason to deny it any longer, but there are some rewards and things that really matter. Right?

During the first two months together, how many times would Percy say, "You need to take a break"? Or even the times when he would suggest they watch a movie or go to the park. Annabeth's reply to this was "I need to get this statue done of Ares" or Aphrodite, Dionysus, . . . Heck! Just pick one. They all seem to be very demanding. Granted, being the Architect of Olymbus has many challenges and man y of the requests the gods made were unreasonable, but at the time, living her dream of being an architect and actually doing the work, well . . .

But now, considering the cost of living her dream? When Annabeth really look back at the time when she and Percy were together, they had two months together. In all that time, they went out on one date, but most of the time, Percy was always accommodating. He was always considerate of her needs to work by suggesting they stay in to eat pizza and watch a movie. The first two months was all about her and what she wanted. How selfish?

Annabeth felt guilty on how she treated Percy. She took a deep sigh and looked into his sea green eyes. All this time, Percy had been watching all the different emotions playing across her beautiful face, and he was waiting patiently for her to say something.

Annabeth's eyes were looking down. She takes another deep breath and shook her head and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Percy," then looking up into his sea green eyes and continued ". . . for before . . . on how I treated you".

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned, "what are you talking about Wise Girl?" He can tell that whatever Annabeth has on her mind was important to her and he is willing to wait. She will tell him her problem eventually, but all he could think of at that moment while looking into her lovely gray eyes while holding her so close is kissing her. _Man! She's going to think I'm a pervert, _thought Percy.

After he woke from his deep slumber, Annabeth's name was the only thing Percy remembered. Annabeth is his life line. His one link to this mortal world. She is the one sure thing he knows of and he plans to keep it that way. Whatever is bothering her right now, he knows they will solve it together. Annabeth is worth the wait so he tells himself to focus on her eyes and not her luscious lips or the firm softness of her warm body leaning into his.

Annabeth could see the confusion in his eyes. _My Seaweed Brain doesn't have a clue on what I'm talking about, huh._ Annabeth smiled to herself, but she felt it was important that he understands that things will be different now that they are back together. She will _never_ take her Seaweed Brain for granted again.

"Percy, before Hera kidnapped you, I took us," Annabeth takes a deep breath and continues, "I took you for granted. I was working all the time and I didn't give you or us my time and attention. I'm sorry. We're together again and I want to spend time with you." There, she finally said it.

Percy smiles and says, "Annabeth, I don't feel you took me or us for granted."

"But I was working all the time when I should have been with you," Annabeth protested.

Percy couldn't resist her any longer. She is so beautiful and acting like she needed him. Percy pulled Annabeth in and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, he saw her passion glazed eyes and he brings her close for a quick kiss again. He pulls away and leans in with their heads touching.

Looking deep into her eyes, Percy says, "Annabeth, we have a life time together."

"But . . ." Percy places a finger to Annabeth's lips effectively stopping her protest.

"Shhhh! Annabeth, listen to me." Percy turns and pulls Annabeth into a hug and says, "I was angry with Hera. I am still angry with Hera for taking me away from you, my mother, and Camp Half-Blood, but I can also understand Hera's reasons."

A deep frown appears over Annabeth's face. "And what exactly were her reasons?"

Instead of answering Annabeth's question, Percy says, "Tell me what you saw today since you arrived at Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth began talking about her first sight of Camp Jupiter. She described her fears and reservations of first entering the Roman camp. Then, she started talking about the architecture. She was hesitant at first because architecture is her interest, but when she saw that Percy was attentively listening to her, and then she became enthusiastic in describing her impressions of the construction of the buildings and the city itself. Strategically, she admires how Camp Jupiter is able to protect itself from danger. Overall, Annabeth was impressed with the Romans.

"Did you notice anything else? Anything that seemed somehow different to you?" inquired Percy.

Annabeth frowned and looked out at Camp Jupiter feeling like this was a test question. Her eyes quickly scanned the camp looking for the answer to Percy's question. In the past, Percy would act oblivious or ask dumb questions, which is why she appropriately named him Seaweed Brain, but there were those rare moments when Percy would show his intelligence - like now, for instance. She always hated it when he was right and her gut is saying that she missed something very important about Camp Jupiter and she was going to feel really stupid about it. _Uhg, he can be so annoying sometimes! _

Percy chuckled. He can tell that Annabeth was getting frustrated. "It's not a trick question Wise Girl, but a simple question. If nothing else caught your attention, then it's okay."

Annabeth got mad and punched Percy to wipe the grin off his face.

"Hey! I'm not invulnerable anymore and that really hurts" Percy protested with a smile.

"You're laughing at me, Seaweed Brain, and I don't like it" replied Annabeth.

"In no way am I laughing at you Wise Girl, but it isn't often that I get one up on you."

"Okay, then just tell me Seaweed Brain. I don't know why it is so . . ."

Before Annabeth could get too riled up in her fit of temper, Percy leaned in and kissed her again.

He would never admit it, but Percy enjoys watching Annabeth in a rage. _She is freaking beautiful when she's riled_.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. The kiss became deeper. The heat was building between them and they were about to lose control. Simultaneously, they both pulled away. Breathing heavily, they looked into one another's eyes. An understanding passed between them. Now was not the time to get carried away. Together, they faced Camp Jupiter again, breathing heavily.

For the most part, all was quiet within the Camp. The guards were patrolling the perimeter and occasionally, one could hear Terminus yelling insults at someone, but for the most part, Camp Jupiter was quiet.

After their breathing became normal, Percy spoke softly, "the thing that fascinates me about Camp Jupiter is the one thing we don't have at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth becomes intrigued, _the one thing_.

Percy turns his head to look deeply into her eyes and Annabeth nods for him to continue.

"When I walked through the camp, there is a café and I saw you and me sitting outside drinking coffee and eating muffins. Did you know that Camp Jupiter has a university?"

Percy waited. Annabeth shook her head "no". Then, he continued, "I saw you attending classes there. I could also see you teaching there too."

_Hmm. . . .interesting_ thought Annabeth. She nodded for him to continue.

"They have demi-god communities with families and I could see us in our apartment . . ." Percy didn't add any more, but continued to look into her eyes.

Annabeth eyes grew big and round, "They have families here?" _Well, of course they do Annabeth, you saw it but ignored it!_ "Demi-god mothers and fathers raising demi-god children?"

Percy nodded his head in confirmation saying, "They are living here safely with minimum to no monster attacks. I saw us living here safely building something permanent here at Camp Jupiter together."

The revelation of Percy's words was astounding. Annabeth sat there looking back at Percy soaking it all in. Can she dare to dream? A life and future with Percy and without monsters attacking them?

"What about your mom, Percy? Can she come here?" asks Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, we are in no way ready for all this, but you know my mother, do you really think she will be denied?" Percy asked a question with a question.

_True_ thought Annabeth, _Sally will be involved in our lives period_. Hope began to grow within Annabeth. Hope for a future where they can live and grow peacefully. It is just as Percy once said "Things can be better" and he may be right.

"Who would have guessed that this is what you were thinking about Seaweed Brain?" smiled Annabeth.

Percy was looking out at Camp Jupiter. "It wasn't what I thought about before coming here, but I saw this and I had time to reflect on Hera's words. I can understand why Hera wants to protect it."

Annabeth looked at Percy intently. She wanted to be angry with Hera, but Percy has a way where you see things from another's point of view. It is one of many reasons why he makes a good leader and why she wasn't surprised that he became Praetor over Camp Jupiter.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth and continues firmly "which is why I am willing to protect Camp Jupiter with my life."

Annabeth leans into to him to hug him close and says softly with tears in her eyes "Me too, Percy. Me too."

Holding one another, they turned to look at Camp Jupiter, their future.


End file.
